


Permission

by Bleakloft



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, ANIMATIONS :DDD, Alpha!Steve, Angst, Bucky Is a Good Bro, But it’s temporary, Commander Hydra, Dark!Steve, FLUFF FINALLY HAHA, Fluff, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Hurt!Steve, Hurt/Comfort, I AM THE ANGST QUEEN ðŸ‘¸, I subsist off of the tears of my readers, I swear, Idiots in Love, Insecure!Steve, Is it possible to have unrequited love when itâ€™s on both sides?, Iâ€™ll put the ðŸ˜ðŸ˜ðŸ˜ in the notes if the chapter is sad so you guys could skip it if you want, Iâ€™m going to hell for sure, JUST NEED TO GO THROUGH A BIT OF ANGST, Lots of Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Morgan is Steve and Tonyâ€™s biological child, Mpreg, Multiple Miscarriages, Multiple suicide attempt, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker - Freeform, Pinning like youâ€™ve never SEEN, Post Civil War, Postpartum Depression, Probably should warn people that Steve is an asshole in this, Public Rape, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rhodey is Good Bro, Semi Public Sex, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, THIS IS A COMIC, The plot twists have plot twists, The things I have planned...., This fic is going places no fic should go to... dark, This is going to end happy, This shit is gonna get FUCKING DARK!!!, Time Travel, Will it be temporary?, Yeah itâ€™s temporary, YouTube sucks..., and itâ€™s about to rise even higher, but there is a happy ending I promised! ðŸ˜, but there will be a happy ending I promis, dubcon, goose - Freeform, horrid places..., hurt!Tony, im sorry, implied self mutilation, iâ€™m really sorry, m/m - Freeform, naming their second child after Buck and Rhodes cuz I said so, no gang rape, noncon, ok the angst has reached another level, omega!Tony, omg what has this fic turned into, repost, sensitive!steve, thanos - Freeform, trust me - Freeform, you have to get past the angst first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/pseuds/Bleakloft
Summary: After his incarceration for war crimes and conspiracy against the state (which Tony may or may not have had a hand in), Secretary Ross outs Tony as an Omega just as Tony is scrambling to bring back his old team. A team that hates him.Losing all his assets and propriety in the wake of this news, Tony is forced to bond with the man who betrayed him in order for everything he worked for to fall in the right hands. Steve agrees to the bond as long as Tony follows some rules...This is a comic with nsfw pics in the future.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047736
Comments: 61
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterlokisev159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/gifts), [mally710555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mally710555/gifts).



> Yeah so I am bringing this back... well, in parts. I’m going to be rewriting some parts but keeping some parts.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should just post all of them but I want to change some of the pages... 🤔


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

  



	11. Chapter 11

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

  


  
  
  


  



	16. Chapter 16

  



	17. Chapter 17

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

  



	19. Chapter 19

  



	20. Chapter 20

  



	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24

  



	25. Chapter 25

  
  
  



	26. Chapter 26

  



	27. Chapter 27

  
  



	28. Chapter 28

  



	29. Chapter 29

  



	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32

  
  



	33. Chapter 33

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelled raunchy wrong, but too lazy to change it.
> 
> There is nsfw in the next three chapters if that isn’t your cup of tea. (Though the last of the three will be post coital cuddles)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚨🚨🚨 WARNING 🚨🚨🚨
> 
> Sexual Content


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚨🚨🚨 WARNING 🚨🚨🚨
> 
> Sexual Content

  
  



	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚨🚨🚨 WARNING 🚨🚨🚨
> 
> Sexual Content


	37. Chapter 37

  



	38. Chapter 38

  
  
  



	39. Chapter 39

  
  



	40. Chapter 40




	41. Chapter 41

  



	42. Chapter 42

  
  
  



End file.
